A Host in Time
by iHPGeek
Summary: sequal to Sister,Sister. Hinako is just an ordinary girl but when an argument leads to her running away, will everything be alright? Especially since Hinako has been sent almost 20 years into the past.


_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Today was a total drag. Kamina and Harika decided to get me in major trouble. They told Mr. Hashimoto that I was the one that stole the test results. I spent all club period in detention for something that I didnt do. They may be my cousins but god they sure know how to piss me off. I really do hate them at times. I've got to go…**_

**_Hinako_**

"_Hinako, it dinner time!"_ shouted a voice from downstairs.

"_Ok mom."_ Hinako responded as she slid the book into the drawer.

Hinako Hitachiin sighed as she hurried downstairs to the dinner table. Near the front door stood, a set of identical twins that were talking but soon stopped when they spotted Hina on the steps. Instantly, the twins were standing in front of her, asking her questions.

Hina pushed her way passed them and walked into the dining room. Her twin cousins followed suit and soon everybody was eating except Hina. Finally, her mom realized that she wasn't eating and decided to ask why.

"_Hina dear are you feeling alright?"_ asked Karin, Hina's mom.

"_Or are you just nervous because you had detention this afternoon?"_ whispered Kamina quietly from across the table.

"_Yeah Hina, How was detention this afternoon?"_ asked Harika a little bit louder from her spot next to Kamina.

All the adults stopped to look at Hina. Karin frowned as she looked at her daughter and only child. Hina was looking away from her mother and everybody else.

"_Hina what did you do to get in trouble?"_ asked the Hina's aunt lightly.

"_I got accused of stealing the semester exam results."_ Hina said heaving a sigh.

"_Geez Hina, do you like to get…"_ said the twins together but Karin cut them off.

"_I saw you guys take the results and yet you blamed it on me. I hate both of you!"_ Hina shouted as she got up from the table and ran.

Hina got up and ran out of the house, out into the pouring rain and out into the street. As she ran, her thoughts flashed around the looks on her families face. After a while she stopped running and looked at her surroundings. It was then she realized that she was standing outside of Ouran High School. Because she was only in her third year of middle school, she looked up in awe. Without a known reason, she pushed the door open and walked in side.

The halls were dark and eerie as she wandered past the entrance. Everything seemed so abandoned even though the school had just finished up its semester and was taking a break. After a while, Hina came to a rather large staircase and she decided to climb it. As she made her way up the staircase, a weird feeling arose in the pit of her stomach.

At the top of the staircase was another hallway that Hina decided to explore. The anger towards her cousins had disappeared by now and all thoughts of them had been pushed to the farthest parts of her mind. As she neared the end of her current corridor, she noticed a light come from under a door down a dead ended hall. Curiosity got the better of her and she chose to go investigate.

Soon she was standing outside of what just happened to be the, now abandoned third music room. Hina remembered that her mom, dad, aunt and uncle liked to talk about this room for some reason. Slowly and carefully, Hina reached out for the door handle and quietly opened the door.

The inside of the room was a little ball of light that was levitating in the middle of the room. Unsure of what to do, Hina quietly closed the door and turned to stare at the light. After a while, she walked towards it and stood right in front of it. Then without warning, the light engulfed her and sent her spinning into darkness.

"_Hey theres somebody in here!"_ said a girls voice.

"_How'd she get here?"_ asked an orange haired boy.

"_Better yet, who is she?"_ asked the orange haired boys twin.

Three kids were standing around Hina, a set of twin boys with orange hair and a brown haired girl. The brown haired girl knelt down next to Hina and gently shook her awake.

"_Ah what happened…where am i?"_ Hina asked as she sat up and looked around.

"_Well you're in the third music room at Ouran High School."_ the brown haired girl said raising her eyebrow slightly.

"_Is this your i.d.?"_ asked the twin with the left bangs.

"_Hu…"_ Hina said as she turned to face the boys.


End file.
